


Falling (Please Catch Me)

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 11:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Did this for a challenge on tumblr. Reader has a failing relationship with Dean.





	Falling (Please Catch Me)

_Haven’t you seen me sleep walking? ‘Cause I’m holding your hand. Haven’t you noticed me drifting? Oh, let me tell you I am._

The song stayed on repeat in {Y/N}’s head for days. It had popped up while she was listening to YouTube once, she listened to it by accident. But, now she couldn’t shake the feeling it gave her. It seemed to speak right to her soul, down to her very core.

The soft, lovely voice seemed like a ghost or an angel that sings over a soft almost quiet guitar when another melodic voice, make comes in giving it an even more haunting feel. Making it even more beautiful and unforgettable. The simplicity of it haunted her throughout her days since she first heard it. She’d lay awake at night just listening to it repeatedly letting the voices and lyrics seep into her bones.

{Y/N} would put on a brave face for the boys but the moment she was alone the mask came off. She had been feeling this way for awhile about her and Dean’s relationship. She knew it wasn’t perfect, but damn it she tried. She felt like she was the only one putting any effort in lately.

_Tell me it’s nothing. Try to convince me that I’m not drowning. Oh, let me tell you I am._

The words haunted her. Made her realize her own feelings of drowning, of needing someone to confide in about her feelings but having no one who wouldn’t run and tell Dean discreetly afterwards.

“Hey sweet cheeks.” Dean smiled as he walked into their shared room carrying her favorite snack, pretzels with cheese.

“Hi Dean.” Her reply wasn’t as cheerful as she’d hoped it would be. It was flat, almost cold.

“You okay?” He questioned as he set the tray on her nightstand. Taking her hands in his brought up every feeling and emotion she had tried to suppress for the past few months.

_Please, please tell me you know. I’ve got to let you go. I can’t help falling out of love with you._

She closed her eyes and sighed. “I’m okay. Just too much thinking is all.”

Dean lifted her head up with his index finger curled under her chin, giving her the smile that melted her heart. “Stop thinking. It puts you in a weird mood. Come hang out with Sammy and me, we’re gonna watch some movies and eat popcorn.”

His invitation was nice and innocent enough. Just not what she needed right now. She shook her head softly from side to side and pursed her lips together. “I don’t think so. I think I’ll just binge watch some shows.”

Dean shrugged his shoulders. “If you change your mind you know where to find us.”

_Why am I feeling so guilty, why am I holding my breath. Worry about everyone but me, I just keep losing myself._

“Dean!” She called out as she ran out of her room after him in hopes he was still close by.

“Yeah?” He asked turning around with a small smile on his face.

“Can you um. Just, please wait a minute before joining Sam. I have something I need to say.” She was nervous and scared as she spoke. She had no idea what she was doing only that it needed to be done.

He quickly walked back to her, concern filling his face. “What’s going on love?” He asked not sure what to make of her tone and body language.

She stood there, in the middle of the hallway nervously wringing her shirt in her hands. “Tell me it’s nothing. Convince me that I’m not drowning because, it feels like I am.”

Dean stared at her confused for a moment. “What are you talking about? You know you have me and Sammy to lean on for anything right?” He placed his large, rough hands on her bare shoulders.

All of her feelings rushed forward and tears sprung to her eyes before she could fight them back. “Please, please tell me you know.” She whimpered as a sob threatened to spill out.

“Know what?” He asked growing more worried by the second. He hated seeing her like this, it broke his heart.

_I can’t help falling out of love with you._

“That this… that us isn’t the same anymore. There’s a change. I don’t feel the love from before. Haven’t you noticed it?” She begged as a silent tear slid down her left cheek.

_Won’t you read my mind? Don’t let me lie here, and die here._

“Dean. Please tell me you know.” She added as more lyrics to the song floated through her head as if on cue. As if her brain knew she needed to draw some courage from that song in particular in this moment.

“I didn’t know babe. I never noticed but, we both have been so busy with hunting that I forgot we need us time too.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

He leaned in for a kiss, she moved backwards and stared at the ground taking a deep breath before she rushed out her devastating statement. “I can’t do it anymore. I’ve got let you go. I can’t stop… I can’t help, falling out of love with you.” {Y/N} sobbed as tears slid freely down her cheeks. She watched as a few escaped Dean’s eyes as well.

“Fine. I’ll uh. I’ll sleep in a different room tonight and we can move your stuff out tomorrow.” He didn’t say anymore or stay to hear her response. He walked down the hall heart broken before disappearing around the corner.

{Y/N} presses her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. Tears flowing all on their own, she couldn’t stop them. Just like she couldn’t make a dead relationship come back to life.

_Haven’t you noticed? I’m sleepwalking._

As the song finally came to an agonizing end. She was grateful. She found that song on purpose, to help her come to terms with her failing relationship with the infamous Dean Winchester. It helped her see what she had been so blind to see, maybe now she could finally sleep instead of laying awake at night holding her breath.


End file.
